Hidden Identity
by xXxDragonxPhoenixXx
Summary: A girl is on a journey to defeat the man who made her life difficult and keep a promise to a friend. On her way she meets up with old faces, but why does she hide who she is. I'm not good at summaries sorry. OC. Couldn't think of a good title.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I own Kage though. **

"Speaking"

_'thinking'_

**_-Prologue-_**

It was a day just like any other for everyone else except two small people who stood in the middle of the forest. The girl had been pushed into a puddle of mud by some boys. Her green haired friend stood next to her scaring said boys away from her. The boy was normal looking except for the rare color of hair and looked like he could take care of himself. The girl however looked weak and frail. Her skin that was not covered in mud had a sickly white color to it and she looked like she hadn't been eating well.

"Why do you always have to protect me?" Said the little girl covered in mud from head to toe with her head down. Her voice was low and sounded annoyed yet gave off anger at the same time. It was hard to to tell with how low and quiet her voice was.

"What's your problem? If I don't fight off those bullies you could have been seriously hurt!" Shouted the green haired boy who was now a few feet away to pick up his wooden sword. His face was scrunched up as he glared at the girl.

"I want to be able to stand up for myself...and protect others. How am I.. ever going to do that...if you keep protecting me." She said getting up from the puddle shaking as she does so.

The sky had been getting dark quickly. Dark clouds covered the sky and some lightning flashed through it giving immediate warning of the storm to come. It drizzled a little here and a little there all day. Now though the rain came down like a normal rain would; it wasn't drizzling and it wasn't pouring. At least not yet it wasn't.

"I made Sensai a promise that I would protect you from the bullies. Ok." The boy said loudly taking a few step towards the girl slamming his on the ground. The rain started to come down faster hitting them both. You could now see the girls violet colored hair that looked black the more and more the mud got washed away by the rain.

" No it's not ok. I don't care if you made a promise- you can't always protect me. I need to learn how to protect myself and not be so damn weak all the time." She was shaking all over from anger. She had taken a few steps away from him. Her breathing had noticeably gone rigid almost like she was crying. The rain making it hard to tell.

"YOU. IDIOT. YOUR TO WEAK TO PROTECT YOURSELF, KAGE!" Yelled the green haired boy without thinking how those words would affect her. After a few moment of an uneasy silence did he realise what he said. He unclenched his fist that he clenched when he yelled at her. His eyes showed he was sorry, but when he was going to verbally say it she spoke cutting him off.

"I vow." Kage said in a raspy voice with her head still down.

"Ka-."

"I vow." Her voice louder than before cutting him off once more. She raised her head up and you could see her almost hawk-amber like eyes filled with an unknown emotion.

"I VOW. I'LL BECOME STRONGER AND BE ABLE TO PROTECT MYSELF AND OTHERS. THEN WILL SEE WHO'S THE WEAK ONE. RORONOA ZOLO." She shouted his name with such venom it stung him. Thunder and lightning flashed and sounded through out the sky accompanied by the pouring rain.

Kage turned around and ran from him into the surrounded woods leaving a shocked Zolo looking at her retreating form. They had many fights before but none of them as bad as this one. People watching would think it was a regular fight and they'll be back to normal together. If you knew them like they knew each other you wouldn't think the same. Kage knew that and so did Zolo. Kage ran and ran not looking back and passed the dojo where her Sensai was standing with an umbrella, but she didn't stop.

"Kage?" Sensai said haven't an arm out to try and stop her, but she was to quick.

'I'm sorry but I have to do this.' "Good-bye Sensai." She called out and continued running. To where she didn't know she did know however it was not here.

'Kage.' Sensai thought looking at her with sadness in his eyes knowing full well what she was doing.

Zolo was slowly making his way to the dojo thinking about the previous events. He knew he really messed up, but hoped it didn't mess with their friendship. Sadly, Zolo was unaware that earlier was going to be the last time he would ever see her for a long time.

**AN: I hope you all liked it and thank you for reading. If you like review if you don't please make your way to the next story on you list. I'm so glad I finally posted this up because I had to keep changing things in the story because I didn't want to seem like I was copying people. If I do I am sorry. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I do however own my OC Kage.**

"Speaking"

_'thinking'_

**Warning: Some cursing in this chapter.**

**-Chapter 1-**

It was a normal looking sunny day in the East Blue. The sky was blue with a little clouds appearing here and there. The sea was also calm to anyone who was sailing. There was a small boat in the distance just a little ways from an island. A figure in the ship sat up. As soon as they saw the island they started rowing towards it. They quickly rowed almost knocking over another boat on the way.

"Hey. Watch it girl." Said a mans voice from there along with complaints from the others, but it was hard to hear exactly what.

Curiosity had gotten the better of the girl. She turned around to see who was yelling. There were four people on the boat-men to be exact. The back of their heads were seen, but you you see tell that one was wearing a hat with a cotton ball on top, another had black hair, and the other had weird looking hair that reminded her of a clown wig. The forth one however you could see their face. He looked annoyed and was glaring in your direction. Just one look at him and she immediately know who the man was and know she should hide. The man had green hair and carried three swords.

'_Uh oh. I just dug myself a grave_.' She thought to herself. After thinking that she got what was coming to her for not paying attention. She rowed until her boat crashed into the shore. The force caught her by surprise and she went flying out of the boat. She flew in the air and when she hit the ground continued to do a bunch of front rolls until she was a few feet away from the boat. She finally came to a stop, but landed on her face.

The boat with the four men pulled up soon after. The girl got up and dusted herself off. She wore a black, hooded, unzipped vest that came to a stop below her breast with the hood covering her face. The sleeves didn't go past her shoulders. A few purple strands of hair were sticking out of the hood, but that's all you could see. Under she wore a white tank top that went to the top of her black pants. She wore black boots that were flat at he bottom and went up to the bottom of her knee. On her neck was a black choker and on both of her arms were arm bands. They went to her elbows and at her wrist it got skinnier till it got to her middle finger where it was wrapped around like a ring.

"Were here, Master Zoro!" Said a few voices from behind her. She looked behind her to see the men in the other boat.

"What's this...? The village is empty? I can't see anyone around..." The one known as Zoro said looking around.

"Yes... The truth is our Buggy pirate fleet is here at the moment, raiding this village." The man with the black hair said. At the same time the other two were talking.

"What do we do? What can we say to Captain Buggy? We've got nothing now." The weird on with the clown wig hair said to the one with the hat.

"We'll just have to tell him the truth! We've no other choice, since that bitch will be out somewhere on the sea by now." The one with the hat replied.

'_Great. I land on the one island that happens to be raided by Buggy the Clown_.' The girl thought. _'I wonder where-_' Her thoughts were cut off by Zoro talking.

"I better meet this 'Buggy' guy then... cause I might be able to hear some information about Luffy."

_'Luffy might here?' _She thought in shock. _'I guess my search for him might com to and end_.'

"Hey. Your that girl that almost ran us over earlier." Said the one with the hat pointing at her.

_'Are they just now noticing me_?' She thought with a sweat drop.

"Yeah. So?" She said with a hand on her hip. He were about to reply when a huge explosion came out of no where and destroyed a line of houses.

_'What the_-' She thought.

"That was one heck of an explosion." Zoro said.

"It looks like it was one of the Captains beloved Buggy balls." The one with the black hair replied.

"Buggy balls." Zoro said with amusement in his voice and a smirk on his face. The girl laughed thinking the same thing, but it went unnoticed.

_'If Luffy is here he is more than likely in the direction where the Buggy ball came from.' _She thought and started walking towards there. A flash of green passed by her.

_'Hm? Must be heading to where Luffy is. Knowing Luffys luck I don't need to hurry just yet so I'm gonna take my time getting there. Besides if her does need help the 'Pirate Hunter' is going to be there_.' She thought as she looked ahead and continued walking.

**Au: I hope you all liked this chapter. I honestly didn't know where she should enter. I'm going to try to update as often as possible so I can get a lot of the arcs out of the way. R&R is you want. No mean reviews. No flames. Thank you for reading! XD**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I do own Kage.**

"Talking"

'_thinking'_

**~Chapter 2~**

The Girl was looking up a building where she heard the commotion coming from. _'Hmm. Sounds like theirs a problem up there.' _She thought as she made her way through the door of the building. _'I wonder if Luffy is up here.' _

When she had finally made her way up to the roof she heard an all to familiar voice shouting the pirate hunters name. She looked in front of her and saw the pirate hunter holding the black sheaths of two swords out in front of him. Behind him was a girl with short orange hair. Her shirt was white with a few blue strips here and there and had an orange skirt. Brown boots that only went to here ankles. Her attention however immediately went to the one in the cage behind them.

_'Well Luffy hasn't changed that much in appearance. The only difference is the red vest and his height. Other than that he looks like the same Luffy I knew years ago_.' She thought smiling to herself underneath the hood covering her face. She silently walked over to the cage and sat beside it unnoticed.

"Zoro?" Luffy said loudly with a huge smile on his face. The Buggy pirates were struck with fear hearing the name leave his mouth.

"Did you get hurt?" Zoro asked the orange haired girl. Sheaths still in his hands.

"I-I-"

"I said are you hurt?"

"No. I'm fine I think."

"Yah... Thank goodness. You actually found this place! Get me outta this thing, quick." Luffy said from beside the girl. Zoro turned his attention to Luffy.

"You!" _'Me?' " _Is this your idea of fun...! You get caught by a bird and got carried away, and now when I finally find you, you're suck in a cage!"

_'Nope not me.. Wait caught and carried away by a bird. Really Luffy.'_The girl sweat dropped.

_'Wait a minute. Isn't she the girl from earlier. What is she following me!' _Zoro thought.

"Hey, that guy... Z-Zoro? Did he just say his name was Zoro?"

"The Pirate Hunter Zoro! Why the hell is he talking with a thief!" The Buggy pirates said among themselves.

_'The crew member that guy was talking about... was The Pirate Hunter Zoro...! I don't understand...! Was he also talking about that girl over there?' _Orangethought.

Zoro walked past her going towards the cage, but he was stopped by Buggy himself.

"So, you're Zoro, If you've come for my head you've got quite the struggle before you." Buggy said with his arms crossed and head down just slightly in front of orange.

_'Wow I try not to believe rumors, but it's hard not to this time. That guy really does look like a clown.'_ She thought to herself.

"No. Not interested. I gave up pirate hunting. I'm here for my friend." Zoro said back to Buggy.

"But I have some interest, if I kill you..It will boost my reputation."

"If you try, you die." He faced Buggy with a glare.

"Oh, is that so?" Buggy said as he pulled out some knives and flipped them around in his hands. Zoro sighed.

"I tried to warn you, but oh well."

"So, you get The Pirate Hunter Zoro as your crew huh." The girl said to Luffy.

"Huh!" Luffy turned to look at who was beside him and saw a hooded girl next to him.

"What forgot me already, 'Gummy-Boy'?" Luffys eye's got wide and he smiled.

"SH-" She made one of her hands go through the cage and cover his mouth.

"Geez Luffy. Do you really have to yell, I'm right here you know."

"Hehehe." All luffy could do was smile.

They both turned to look at the fight and saw Buggy licking one of his swords. Zoro put the white sword in his mouth while he had his two black ones in each hand. Zoro got into a stance and crossed his black swords in front of him. Buggy charged at him.

"PHUAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed then jumped to pounce on Zoro.

Zoro moved his right foot and move forward cutting Buggy into pieces. His crew silent from there cheering. Zoro sheathed his swords and the pieces of Buggy fell to the ground. Zoro gave a look at the pieces and narrowed his eyes.

"That wasn't much of a fight. Now was it." He sneered.

"Oh wow. He's weak.. way to go Zoro." Luffy said from in the cage.

_'I may not beleive rumors, but when you hear one about a devil fruit user never let your guard down_.' She looked at he suspicious body pieces.

"No way." Orange said in disbelief.

"Hehehahahaha." The attention was now on the Buggy pirates.

"Hey what are they laughing?" asked Luffy.

"Their captain is lying dead on the ground and yet their still laughing. What's going on?" Orange questioned outloud.

Their laughter rang out through the roof.

"Fellas. What do you find so damn funny?" Zoro asked.

Behind him the torso of Buggy started floating and turned to one of pain and gasped. Buggy stabbed him from behind with one of his knives. blood from his wound started to show on his waistband.

"Ughah." Zoro dropped to his knees.

"ZORO?" Luffy yelled. The girl stood and was quickly beside Zoro ready to defend him for Luffy.

"Buggy's still alive." Said orange.

"What the hell?" Zoro said.

He turned to look behind him and the knife with Buggy's hand pulled away and was floating in the air. Zoro's eyes widened a little in shock once he caught sight of the knife. Buggy's hand came back to him and attached itself back to the rest of his arm.

"The Chop-Chop Fruit. That's the name of Devil Fruit that's given me my powers." His body was now back together. "I'm a Chop-Chop person and now I can never be defeated by the sword. Phuahahahahaha!"

"His limbs reattach and I always thought the Devil Fruits were just stories that pirates told." Orange said.

"So he's a Chop-Chop man. That's pretty freaky."

"So says the Rubber man." The girl mumbled.

"I didn't hit any vital organs, but that's a serious wound you have there. So I'm guessing that I am the winner!" Buggy yelled out with his crew cheering his name.

'_Oh crap. The tables have turned, if we don't do something quick their gonna kill all four of us.' _Orange thought with a look of worry.

"I let my guard down. Stupid mistake." Zoro said to himself. The Buggy pirates continued to cheer his name.

"Stupid clown attacking from behind like that." The girl whispered in anger.

"STABBING HIM IN THE BACK WAS A COWARDLY MOVE YOU! YOU BIG NOSE!" Buggy and his crew froze.

_'You idiot don't call him that. What are you doing?' _Orange thought.

"What's that! You. Said. WHO'S GOT A BIG NOSE!" buggy threw one of his knifes at Luffy in anger.

"LUFFY!" Zoro yelled.

_'Shit.'_ The girl thought.

"Buggy. I'm gonna kick your ass as soon as I get out of this cage." Luffy said with the knife in his mouth and smiled chuckling a little. He bit down on the knife making it break and the hilt fell to the ground.

"Phuahahahaha. You kick my ass. You gotta a lot of nerve kid. I'm afraid all four of you are going to have to die here today. By m own hand. So if you gonna do any ass kicking you better do it soon. Phuahahaha."

"Were don for, it's all over." Orange said as the Buggy pirates laughed behind her.

"Hahahahahahaha. I refuse to die. ZORO GET UP!"

"What!"

"You better have a really good plain or else ere all dead. So what are you guys gonna do?" Orange asked Luffy.

Luffy sat there and stared ahead at Zoro and her with a look of pure convidence.

_'What is Luffy planning? Right now we can't do anything. The only thing on our side is me, orange over there, and injured swordsman, and a caged up captain. What can we do, unless you count the cannon- THAT'S RIGHT THE CANNON!'_The girl thought running over to the cannon. "I gotcha." Zoro said as she ended her thoughts.

"Nothing makes sense anymore. This is why I hate pirates."

"You fool!" Buggy jumped and attacked Zoro. Zoro blocked all of Buggy's attacks with one of his swords. Then Zoro cut Buggy in half and moved passed him sheathing his sword.

"You three sword style has no effect on me. I already told you I he-" Buggy stopped talking when he heard Zoro running towards the cage behind him.

"Hey listen when I'm talking to you." He called over his shoulder.

Zoro moved to the cannon and got under it. He began to lift it and after finally shot up making the cannon aim at Buggy and his crew. Buggy and his crew noticed this and began to panic. Just as he did the orange haired girl ran over to the cage. Zoro was about to drop to his knees again, but the hooded girl slipped under one of his arms and used her other arm to wrap around him. She kept him up from the ground. Zoro looked at her confused by her actions.

"Whaha! Crap the cannons pointed at us. Noo!" Buggy cried over his crews voices. Zoro turned to orange.

"Hurry light it."

"Huh?"

"Do it now." Zoro and the girl said at the same time.

"Right."

"Wait! Just wait. The cannons still loaded with a special Buggy ball, I don't want to fo out like this. By my own ball." He cried. Orange lite the fuse.

"Whahahaha." Luffy laughed at the scene in front of him.

"I can't beleive you just did that you ungrateful little girl! Wait! Nonononono STOP! STOP IT NO!" Buggy cried for the last time.

_'Well I never would have expected that.' _The girl thought and silently laughed to herself. Still holding the swordsman up. Orange covered her ears and then the cannon went off.

**I hope you all like this chapter. I wanted to make it longer for not updating sooner and it took me all week just to write it all out. Read and review if you want. No flames and i'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I own Kage(Shizu) though. **

"Speaking"

_'thinking'_

**-Chapter 3-**

The smoke cleared and the girl put her hands back at her sides. She heard Zoro grunt in pain and looked beside her to see he wasn't there, but by Luffy. Picking up the cage trying to get him away from the rooftop.

_'Must have gotten over there when the explosion went off.' _She thought.

"You ok Zoro? How bad are you injured?" Luffy asked through the bars of the cage.

"Just shut up and don't worry about how i'm doing. I need to concentrate if i'm gonna get us out of this." Zoro said as he struggled a little with the cage. Orange ran over to them and the purple haired girl stood a foot away from the swordsman.

"Who is.. this guy?" Orange said to herself quietly.

"Hey Luffy. Who are they?" Zoro panted.

"Oh right. The one with the hood is Shizu our other crew member and the other on is our new navigator." Luffy replied. Zoro's wound splurts out blood.

"I'm not so sure about that. Who are you guys anyway?" She asked.

"Move.. your in the way." Zoro's wound splurts out more blood and finally he lifts the cage in a comfortable position. He starts walking away slowly step by step. Orange stared in disbeleif.

"I guess even a lowly pirate.. can rescue hi friend." She said and walked in the opposite direction.

Shizu walked after Zoro and Luffy._ 'Something tells me this crew is gonna give me lot's of headaches in the future.' _She sighed out loud.

Zoro got down from the roof tops and was dragging the cage till they were in front of a pet food store. Zoro stopped and put his hand on the cage panting more than before. He fell to the ground and Shizu walked over to him to ask if he was ok, but was stopped when he started talking.

"What's with the dog?" He asked out loud.

"Doggy." Luffy scutched the cage up towards the dog who kept looking forward. Luffy streched his cheek and eyelid, but the dog remained motionless. Zoro got up and walked to one of the wooden stands holding the shop up. He sat down and used it to rest up against.

"Zoro, Shizu this dog looks like it's frozen."

"I don't give a damn. He can sit there forever for all I care." Shizu sat down legs crossed and rested her head on her arm.

"I wonder if it's dead."

"Why don't you poke it and find out." Right after she said that Luffy poked the dog right in the middle of it's forhead. The dog didn't react at first, but Luffy's finger pushed to hard and the dog snapped.

Shizu wasn't paying attention till she heard Luffy screaming. She looked and was the dog had taken a bite at Luffy's face not letting go. She thought the site was hilarious and started to laugh.

"Haha. Well what do you know the dog was alive after all. Hahaha." She said laughing. She looked over and laughed even harder seeing Zoro's shocked expression.

"Get off! Get off! Get off!." Luffy chanted trying to pull the dog off.

"Luffy. PLEASE STOP GOOFING AROUND AND GET SERIOUS! Uhhh." Then Zoro fell back to the ground from the loss of blood and Shizu's laughter finally stopped. All were laying on their backs except for the dog who resumed to sit like before.

"Damn dog."

"I don't feel good."

"That was a good laugh." Shizu said earning a glare from Zoro, but went unnoticed. Shizu heard foot steps getting closer to them and sat up. She looked over and saw Orange coming over.

"Oh hi Navigator." Luffy said seeing her.

"I guess you can have this then."

"Great the key to the cage. Did you steal it for me? Thanks Nami!"

_'So Nami is her name. I better remember that for later.' _Shizu thought.

"I only did it so we'd be even and now I don't owe you anything we're square, okay!"

"Heh." Zoro smirked.

"Yeah sure." Luffy made a grab for the key, but the dog beat him to it and swallowed it. No one said anything for a few seconds.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid." Luffy said angerly choking the dog. "Give me back the key. Give me the key. Give it, give it, give it!"

"HEY STOP THAT! STOP PICKING ON POOR SHUSHU! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Shouted a man coming towards them.

"Who might you be old man?" Zoro asked.

"Old man. Why im the mayor of this town. Who are you and why are you hurting ShuShu." He asked, but put it aside when he caught sight of Zoro's wound. "My my. Thats quite an injury you hve there. I take it that you had a run in with Captain Buggy. We need to get you to a doctor." He took Zoro inside a house and came back a few minutes later.

_'Hmm. Maybe I should have at least dressed his wound so it doesn't get infected.'_ Shizu thought. The image of his injury popping into her head.

"How's Zoro?" Luffy asked the mayor.

"I told him he should really see a doctor, but he insisted that he didn't need to and just wanted to sleep it off."

_'Nevermind then. I guess i'll bandage it later.'_ Shizu thought with a sweat drop.

"So this dog's name is ShuShu." Nami said petting the dog on top of his head.

"Hahaha. Why's he just sitting there like that? He sure is a lazy dog." Luffy said.

"He's guarding the store."

"He's guarding it?" Nami repeated confused.

"Yes."

_'I wonder if he guards it because it's a Pet Food Store.'_ Shizu thought.

"Hmm. Oh I see, it's a pet food shop."

"That's right, and the man that used to run that storewas a very close friend of mine. There you go." He put down a bowl of food for the dog who ate it happily. "When he passed I resumed the responsibility of taking care of ShuShu."

"He died?"

"Yes. Three months ago after fighting his illness for a very long time." He goes into the shop to put the food away.

"Don't tell me he's been waiting for him all this time."

"That seems to be the consences." He came out of the shop and took a seat on the platform of the shop. A pipe in hand.

"But I find that very hard to beleive. ShuShu is a smart dog he's probably know for a while that his master isn't coming back." He said and ShuShu licked his bowl clean.

"Then why does he stay here at the store?" Nami asked.

"I guess because he has a connection to it. It's his treasure. He's guarding it. His master left him with the shop so that's why he protects it. I've tried to bring him back to my place so he won't be out in the elements, but he wont take so much as a step away from here."

Luffy and Shizu sat with their backs leaning against the rock part of the cage. They knew all to well what it was like to protect a treasure. ShuShu took the bowl in his mouth and put it at the mayors feet. The ground shook and a growl was heard and a roar.

"What's that!" Shizu asked slowly getting up to her feet.

"IT'S THE BEAST TAMER MOHJI. WE GOTTA GO, RUN!" The mayor screamed running away.

"What are you talking about, beast tamer? Wait!" Nami ran after him.

"Huhhgh. Com on puppy something's here. Why don't you just give me that key back." A shadow loomed over them. Luffy and Shizu looked and saw a huge lion behind them.

_'A lion. Seriously. That things huge!'_ Shizu thought.

"I see your friends have deserted you, and after you just escaped." A man replied from on top of the lion.

"Who the heck are you?" Luffy asked him.

"I'm known as the beast tamer Mohji a member of The Buggy Pirates."

"Wow. That's a weird animal suite you got on."

"That was rude. This is manly hair." He said pointing to the top of his hair in anger.

"Manly hair!" Shizu said.

"OK now that's just even weirder." Shizu nodded as Luffy said this.

"You shouldn't assume that your sage just because you in your cage. You must not know of my terrifying skills. There is no animal in the world that Beast Tamer Mohji can't bend to do his bidding." He said jumpping off the lion and put his hand out in front of ShuShu.

"Bite him ShuShu." Kage muttered to herself only going unheard to the strange haired man.

"Shake" ShuShu bit him and latched on to his hand.

"Good boy." Shizu said.

"I've no interest in killing you nameless thieves. Now tell me where Roronoa Zoro is before I change my mind."

"No way!" Luffy and Shizu said at the same time.

"RICHIE ATTACK!" The lion jumped up and hit the cage with his paw breaking the cage setting Luffy free.

"Yes i'm finally out!"

"Finally."

As Luffy jumpped after being released the lion hit him. Luffy went flying past Shizu and crashed into a house making it crash to the ground.

"Nice work now let's go Richie and find Roronoa Zoro and beat him so I can strengthen my reputation."

"Hey you!" Manly hair looked down to see Shizu still there. "I'm still here!" Shizu jumped up to attack, but the lion was quicker. Shizu was pinned to the ground by it's giant paw.

"Now Richie get rid of her to." The lion smacked Shizu away in the opposite direction as Luffy flying into a house as well.

Shizu lifted a piece of wood off of her and layed there on her back feeling a stinging pain on her lower back. 'Damn. I think the lion got me.' She put a hand to her back and it was covered in blood. Her white shirt now becoming a crimson red. She got up and walked to where Luffy would be. After a few minutes she made it to the Pet Food Shop burning and a howling Shu Shu.

_"Obviously thes store is a treasure to Shu Shu." _The old mans words ringing in her head. Shizu took off to look for the Beast Tamer and make him pay for what he did, but saw that Luffy had already beat her to it.

"There's no reason for you to apologise to me, because of you that dog will never get his treasure back. Now because of that i'm going to kick you ass!" Luffy streached his arm and grabbed him by the neck. He pulled him closer then punched him to the walked towards him and picked up his hat along the way and put it on his head.

"Hmm. When did you get here Shizu?" He asked her.

"A few minutes ago. I wanted to kick this guys ass, but I see you've already done so."

"Shizu your hurt!" Luffy cried catching sight of her back. It had three long slashes going across her back and a ripped up now red shirt.

"I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle. Besides the injury isn't as bad as it looks..the cut's are shallow. Now don't you think we should head back to ShuShu and give him that food."

"Yeah. Let's go." Luffy led the way and Shizu followed after walking to the store. When they got there they saw the building was now just a pile of rumble and the mayor and Nami were standing in the area. Nami turned and saw them walking.

"Oh so you alive pirates. You know I thought that lion was gonna tear you head off and end it all. I wish he dad cause then there would be one less pirate in the world! Maybe I should just kill you right now before you can gather a crew and destroy everything else." Nami said running at Luffy, but the mayor held her back. Shizu snorted.

_'Like you could.'_

_"_Now now. There's no need for violence."

"As if you could ever kill me."

"Well maybe i'll try it and see." The mayor continues to hold her back.

"Why don't you shut it and pay attention." Shizu snarled getting annoyed by the girl and walked to the away towards the house Zoro was in.

"I said stop. What's with you people?" The mayor said. Nami stopped struggling when she saw Luffy put down a box of the food he got back from the lion. He started to talk to the dog about how he protected the store.

_'I should dress his wound now. Don't want to have an annoyed swordsman around because his injury got infected.' _Shizu thought as she looked for the room he was in. Hearing a loud snore behind a door next to her she opened it up to see that the swordsman was still asleep. _'Guess I shouldn't be surprised_.' She thought with a smile. She looked around the room and saw that there were bandages on the desk and reached for them. She started to bandage his wound and tied it when she was finished. She got up and put the badages back on the desk and left the room. When she got to the front door she heard an explosion and the house fell on top of her.

_'Damn it all! First I crash then flip till I land on my face, then i'm smacked into a house, and now one lands on me. My luck today is really starting to piss me off.' _

"Zoro! Shizu! Are you still alive?" Luffy yelled.

"That's one hell of a way to wake a guy up." Zoro said pushing pieces of wood off of him. Shizu does the same and stands up.

"I could have used a few more Z's!"

"How did you survive that blast!" Nami asked in astounishment.

"Alright you alive!" Luffy said with a smile.

"I refuse to let him get away with this. I won't stand for it I can't let this scumbag destroy what we towns people have worked for all these years. I am the mayor of this town. I WILL PROTECT IT AND IT INHABITANTS. I SWEAR TILL MY DYING BREATH!" Nami holds the old man back.

"Stop you can't defeat Buggy."

"Prehaps but there are some fights a man can't run from." He turns to Luffy. "Isn't that right?"

"That's right old man."

"Shut up! Don't encourage him Luffy. It's dangerous for him to fight Buggy!" Nami said not beleiving Luffy would let the old man do this.

"I know it's dangerous." The old man turns and looks at Nami. The look he gave her made her let go and he took off running. "I'M COMING FOR YOU BUGGY THE CLOWN!"

"The mayor..was crying." Nami finally said after a few secons passed.

"He was? I didn't notice." Luffy said looking confused.

"Look like the parties getting more exciting." Zoro said with a smirk finally up from the ruble.

"Hahaha. Sure does. Hahaha." Luffy laughed. Shizu nodded agreeing with the two laughing a little as well.

"This is no time for laughter!" Nami cried.

"Don't worry. I started to grow fond of that old man. Theres no way i'd let him die." Luffy reassured Nami.

"Well in that case." Zoro said walking towards Luffy.

"Your two are gonna go? Your wounded." Nami asked refurring to Zoro and Shizu.

"Yeah, so what? The injury to my reputation is a lot worse then the injury to my gut." He tied his bandana around his head.

"There just shallow scratches. I'm not letting wounds like this get in the way when they don't even hurt." Shizu said in a monotone voice not really caring.

"Well if we wanna get to the Grand Line.. We better go steal that cahrt back." Luffy turns around to face Nami. "Are you gonna join our crew or not? Huh? Com on." Luffy puts his hand out to her.

"I'll never sink so low as to become a pirate." Nami slaps his hand. "But I suppose we can team up in order to acheive out common goals." Luffy just smiles.

Soon after the mayor had gotten to the bar so did the pirates. They saw the mayor being choked in mid air. Luffy acted immediatly seeing this and pulls them a part. One hand holding the mayor by his armour and the other hand holding Buggy's hand.

"i'm here to kick you ass. Just like I promised I would Buggy." Luffy said to a shocked looking Buggy.

**AN: I hope you all liked this chapter even though it's a lot of dialouge. Just a heads up i'm not good at writing fight scenes. I'll try to get better at that. I really don't know what Shizu fighting style should be just yet. I had my friend read the story and she asked me if I was going to give her a devil fruit. The truth i'm not sure what i would give her because all the ones I thought of are already used more than once. So if any of you readers would love to give suggestions as to her fighting style and to wethere of not she should have a devil fruit I would love to hear it. R&R is you want. Please no flames.**


	5. Chapter 4  SHORT

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I own Kage(Shizu) though. **

"Speaking"

'thinking'

**-Chapter 4-**

"I'm here to kick your ass just like I promised I would Buggy." Buggy grabbe his handless arm and cleanched his teeth. Trying to get back his hand that Luffy had a hold of. Luffy let go with a small laugh and Buggy's hand floated back up to him.

"Damn you Straw-Hat." As Buggy said that the rest of us walked over to the caughing major. "How dare you. You can't just waltz up and treat me like this. I'M CAPTAIN BUGGY AND I WONT STAND FOR IT."

_'Does he have to act like a baby about it?' _Shizu thought to herself.

"Listen to me, all I want is the chart and the treasure than i'm outta here, you got it?" Nami said to Zoro and Shizu.

"Yeah, I got it." Zoro said never taking his eyes off of the scene before him.

Shizu said nothing not really caring what the orange haired girl was going to do. All she really wanted to do was to get away from Buggy. Far away from him, but from the look of things it was going to be a while. Zoro and Luffy looked like they were itching to fight. She couldn't blame them really, she just didn't want to be near someone who wasn't worth the fight. Especially someone like Buggy who whined a lot and had an annoying voice. Her attention was turned back to the mayor.

"Get outta here, why'd you follow me? Your outsiders. Leave this is my fight, I need to be the one to protect my town." He picked up his fallen weapon, "Buggy is my fight!"

Just then Luffy hit the mayor on the head making him hit the side of the house next to them. Zoro and Shizu stood there not caring while Nami was gaping like a fish.

"What the hell do you think you doing, Why did you knock out the mayor?" Nami yelled at Luffy.

"Because."

"It's no a bad idea. If the old man continued to fight he would have died." Zoro backed Luffy up on his decision.

"It's for the best." Shizu shrugged.

"You didn't have to hit him. I'm sure you could have done a more humain thing to deal with the situation." Nami continued to yell at Luffy, who ignores her heading over to the building Buggy was on.

Luffy takes a big gulp of air and yelled "BIG NOSE!" Jaws drop to the floor.

_'Well that wasn't much of a surprise coming from Luffy.'_ Shizu thought.

"That's the worst thing you could have said to him." Nami hides her face.

"Oh you damn flashy idiot, I wont stand for this, TAKE AIM AND FIRE THE BUGGY BALL!" Buggy ordered his crew.

Nami runs for cover and Zoro was just about to do the same till he noticed Luffy and Shizu not moving. "Come on Luffy, Shizu we gotta go."

"I'm perfectly fine where i'm standing."

"You go on ahead." Shizu and Luffy replied.

"TIME TO DIE." Buggy yelled

The cannon from on top of the bar fired straight at Luffy. He stood confidently and got ready for the attack.

"Gum-Gum BALLOON!" Luffy's stomach expands catching the Buggy ball and fires it back.

Gasp were heard from the Buggy crew and Buggy himself as they witnessed him turn into a balloon.

"What is he?" A random crew member shouted.

"Did He catch the Buggy Ball?" Buggy asked. Just then the Buggy ball comes flying back towards them, and they all scream. The bomb crashes into them and creates an explosion.

"Could have warned me." Zoro said with his face in his hand.

"Alright I got 'em." Luffy said holding his hat.

"Good job Luffy." Shizu raises her hand to him and they high five.

"What kind of monster are you?" Nami asked.

"I think you freaked her out." Zoro walked over to Luffy and Shizu.

They all look over at the debris that used to be the bar. Members of the Buggy crew were everywhere.

"I knew something was weird after after you survived that fight with that lion, no human being can do what you did, now explain yourself. What the hell was that balloon thing you did just now?" Nami questioned wanting answers.

"That was the Gum-Gum Balloon." Luffy answered.

"I don't care what you call it, tell me how you did it. What are you some kind of freak?" Nami continued but was ignored.

"How dare you flashily do me in." Buggy stood from the debris holding two of his crew members, who he obviously used as sheilds and drops them to the ground.

"Unreal using his men as a shield." Nami siad in disbeleif.

"Scumbag." Shizu muttered.

"What in the world just happened here." The lion tamer gets up from the debris and looks around and spots Luffy. "No! It's you."

"Hi." Luffy greets him.

"It's that damn Straw-Hat, Captain Buggy we have to be careful, he has devilfruit powers to. He's a rubber person, I saw it myself." The lion tamer explains to Buggy.

"What!" Buggy says.

"Rubber person?" Nami looks at Luffy.

"Yeah See." Pulls his cheeks which streach.

Nami covers her mouth in shock.

"Luffy, stop freaking out our navigator." Shizu says to Luffy who lets go of his cheeks, and return to his face.

"A devil fruit. That explains how he bounced the Buggy ball back at us." Buggy mused.

The lion rises from the ruble clearly being held. "How do you plan to respond to this insult. Captain?"

"Oh, Cabaji, I don't know im to angry to think-"

"Put him down Cabaji, What the hell did you do to my Richie?" The lion tamer exclaims seeing the lion.

"This cat, I used it as a shield to keep my clothes from getting dirty. " Cabaji drops the lion to the ground.

"Richie!" The lion tamer runs over to the injured lion. "No, Richie! Say something, please Richie."

Richie opens his eyes and sees Cabaji straing back at him. He gets scared and hids behind a left over piece of wall still standing.

"Richie. Damn you you bastard." The lion tamer runs over to Cabaji ready to punch him but gets kicked in Luffys Direction.

Luffy kicks him sending him into a building.

"Captain Buggy."

"Yes Cabaji." Buggy said.

"Allow me to pay there disrespect."

"Fine, but make it a good show for everyone." Buggy replys.


	6. Note and Petition

_**((**_** AN:**_** Before I get to the part below I just want to say something regarding this story and my Fairy Tail one. My computer a while ago deleted what I had written so far and I have lost my motivation to even type down a drabble. However, I am slowly getting back there and if all goes well I should have updated my stories a few times during the summer. Thank you to those who have taken the time to read this.))**_

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossove

water-iris-hetalia

animefreak653

xXxDragonxPhoenixXx


End file.
